<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT 2019 Batman VS TMNT - Solo dos tortugas en gótica - RxL by RaphanardoHSLeonphael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916475">TMNT 2019 Batman VS TMNT - Solo dos tortugas en gótica - RxL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael'>RaphanardoHSLeonphael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:19:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo hecho durante su visita a ciudad gótica, un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sabe controlar, pero sera acaso... ¿amor?...</p><p> Créditos de Batman y demás personajes a: DC.<br/>Créditos por crear a los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.<br/>Créditos por la historia y los niños: RaphaHSLeon.<br/>Publicado wattpad: 18 de Noviembre del 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TMNT 2019 Batman VS TMNT - Solo dos tortugas en gótica - RxL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b> Los murciélagos volaban esa noche de otoño mientras que los cuatro hermanos que vigilaban la ciudad de new york, su ciudad luego de la gran aventura que fue conocer y trabajar con batman en persona.. robin e batichica también; a pesar de que el hombre murciélago les pateo el trasero.. algo que aun quieren borrar de sus memorias como donnie formateando sus computadoras luego del tornado extremo makey.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b> Pero algo estaban seguros, o bueno nuestro amado y aveces odiado.. el mastodonte de bandana roja que estaba de malhumor y era que algo había cambiado en el </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>líder de bandana azul.. que puede engañar a sus hermanos menores.. pero a el no..</em>
  </b>
</p><p> <em><b>..Conoce muy bien a su líder, su rival de toda la vida y hermano mayor de azul..</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b> Y sabe que esta preocupado, no, lo tiene aterrado por lo que paso en ciudad gótica con todo el problema con esos villanos en la asilo arkham...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b> Mientras donnie este sumergido en sus computadoras y en sus libros e paginas de foros o como sea, o makey en sus comics y sea lo que sea que haga mientras esta por toda la guarida con sus bromas e juegos; incluso el viejo ratón maestro no le parece importar mucho que el líder estuviera.. ¨alejado¨.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b> Solo debe acercarse cuando sea necesario y evitar que sea lo que sea haga algo estúpido por bien a su hermano..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>--------------------------</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>